The Lost Elements
by PokeTrainer
Summary: Seven years ago their parents' died. They've been in the care of the parents' friend and got along great with his son. And after seven years, a force their parents had faced before is after them. Each hold powers they never knew they had.
1. Seven Years Ago

Author Note:

Hi guys! PokeTrainer here! Okay, this story that I'm writing right now is called _The Lost Elements_. It is based on BabyGurl278's _Power of the Elements_ series, but it is completely different. Oh and no need to worry about my other stories 'cause I'll be working on all of them. I do not give up on any stories that I've written and don't expect me to. I hope you guys enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing here at all. Got it!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: 7 years ago _Toon's P.O.V

Today was a day my two friends and I hated. The only thing we liked about it was the end of it. Today was August 30, the beginning of another school year. It's been seven years since that unfaithful event. An event we always grieved.

_*Flashback*_

It was the start of school year. Up 'til now we were homeschooled by Red's mom and Lucas' mom. Red's mom was driving the three of us to school for the first time. You'd think it be normal for three six year-olds to be going to school. But when it's three six year-olds going to class in a 5th grade classroom people get suspicious. Yeah, we've been home schooled by our parents since we were three, being able to read since the age of two. Lucas, Red and I have known each other since we were only a year old. Our parents have known each other since their days in school as well. I looked out the window of the van, clutching the necklace my parents had given me the night before. It was a silver locket with a golden crystal in the middle of it. Something felt mystifying about it when I got it, the same feeling that Red and Lucas got when they received theirs. Lucas had also gotten a locket but it had a violet crystal instead. Red had received a bracelet with a small locket that had a green crystal on it. I remember our parents exact words when they gave them to us: "Don't ever lose these; they will protect you throughout the years." Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Red smiling at me and Lucas.

"Don't worry guys, we'll be fine," Red smiled, and I nodded. However Lucas had some doubt about it.

"But Red, they'll laugh at us," Lucas responded.

"Luke, have confidence. Red is right. I'm positive we'll be okay," I smiled back. Then there was a screech at the front of the van. There seemed to be exploding sounds in front of us as well.

"Boys get out of the van right now," Mrs. Trainer yelled. Fear filled her voice. Instantly Red took off his seat beat and got ours off as well. The van was still moving at a high speed.

"But mom, we can't just jump off," Red said. Mrs. Trainer looked back sadly at her son and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Red, but you have to jump. Please, I can't explain it to you," Mrs. Trainer said, tears streaming down her face. Red sadly nodded and slid open the door. The van seemed to start slowing down, but it was still at a dangerous speed to jump.

"What about you Mrs. Trainer," Lucas asked.

"I'm sorry, but I won't be joining you," Mrs. Trainer said. I saw tears coming out of Red's eyes, but he was trying to hold them in. He looked over to me and Lucas.

"Come on, we have to," Red sadly said. He grabbed onto both our wrists, holding on tightly. Lucas and I softly nodded. "Now!"

We jumped out of the van and landed hard on the concrete. Our arms got scratched and we were bleeding all-over. Our lockets began glowing and everything went black, except for the crash we heard in the distance. People were shouting and screaming. Some voices tried talking to us before we passed out completely.

"Someone call an ambulance!"

"Get help!"

"Are they alive?"

"Yeah,"

"Someone call their parents!"

"We don't have ID's on them."

***

It was bright when we woke up. Strangely we awoke at the same time. All three of us were in beds and covered in bandages. Doctors and nurses surrounded us, sadness running through their eyes.

"We just want to make sure so by chance are you boys; Red Trainer, Toon 'Link' Hylia, and Lucas Chimera," One of the doctors asked. We looked nervously at each other before nodding. The doctors sighed and looked at us with their sad eyes. "I'm sorry boys, but you can't go home anymore."

"What do you mean we can't go home? What about our parents," Lucas asked.

"Well you see there were a few accidents today. The police are looking into them to find out the causes. In each crash there were no survivors and pedestrians on the sides were caught in it as well. You see your parents were involved in them as well. Two of them are in critical conditions, the rest, I'm sorry," The doctor said. Lucas burst into tears, and tears slowly slid down me and Red's faces. Our parents were the only family we knew. On top of that we were just like brothers and could practically feel each others' pain. At the age of six we already lost half of our family.

"Boys do you know anyone you can stay with? Any friends or friends of your families," He asked again.

"None that we know of. We don't have any friends 'cause we've been homeschooled for the past three years. Today was the first time we were actually going to a school," Red answered. The nurses looked shocked, as did the doctors.

"Okay, answer this. How old are you," One of the nurse said.

"You have our files on hold so you should know. That along with copies of our birth certificates, meaning you would know that we were six," I answered.

"What grade are you boys in," The nurse asked again.

"We're supposed to be in 5th grade," Lucas answered. There was a knock at the door and a nurse walked in with two people behind them. One was a kid who looked about four years older than us. He had a locket, similar to ours worn on a bracelet, with a clear crystal in the middle of it. He had navy blue hair and wore a red jacket with a blue shirt underneath and blue jeans. Next to him was most likely his father.

"Trish, who are they," The doctor asked.

"Dr. Mark, this is Gawain Greil. He is the emergency contact for each of the boys when parents cannot be contacted. And this is his son, Ike," Trish said.

"Mr. Greil, I believe you are friends with their parents then," Dr. Mark questioned.

"Yes, I am. So what happened, if I may ask," Mr. Greil requested.

"Their parents, well most of them got involved in separate car accidents and didn't quite make it. Two of their parents are in critical condition and they may not make it either. They have no one else, so is it possible for them to stay with you," Dr. Mark asked.

"It is okay with me. Are they set up in school already?"

"Yes they are. Today was actually their first day."

"What grade?"

"5th grade sir."

"Oh, so they're the kids in my class who didn't come today," Ike said. His father looked at him in pure confusion. Ike just nodded. "They really are. Ms. Erin said called them for roll but they never answered."

***

We were released into Mr. Greil's care and came home with him and Ike. From what we learned, Ike was a nice kid to be around. We stayed in the living room until Mr. Greil could 'proper living arrangements' as he solemnly put it. It was late night and the others had fallen asleep. I had to get a drink of water when I heard Mr. Greil on the phone.

"Are they really gone," Mr. Greil asked.

"_Unfortunately they are. They died a few minutes ago,_" The guy on the other line said before hanging up.

"Those poor boys. How am I gonna break it to them," Mr. Greil muttered. I knew he was talking about us. As quiet as I could I ran back to the living room and tried to fall asleep, hoping to forget today's events.

*_End Flashback_*

"Hey Toony! If you don't hurry we'll miss Red's practice," Ike yelled.

"He has to have practice today of all days," Lucas asked.

"He's not too happy about it either, but his teacher said if he didn't show up again then he'd be kicked out," Ike responded. Ever since that day he's been like a missing link to our family. This day always brings back bad memories and feelings that we still can't cope with. But this time it feels peculiar. I really have a feeling something bad is gonna happen later on.

"Guys, I'll start heading over. I'll meet you guys there," Red said as he walked to the door with his equipment in his bag. We nodded, knowing that being late was probably gonna bring problems for him as well. Each of us did something afterschool and usually went to each other's practices. Red took kendo, he said so he can take his mind off things. Lucas took baseball, and Ike took fencing. I took soccer. Ike and I were waiting for Lucas at the door. Then we heard something from his room.

"SOMEONE HELP!!"

I realized that it was Lucas and pulled Ike toward the direction of the sound. We slammed open Lucas' door open and saw someone or something try dragging him out the window. I grabbed his bat. I hit the guy where it hurt and in the head. He released his grip on Lucas and roared in pain. Then he disappeared in a black mist. But before he did he said something.

"You will not escape for long. We will have your powers. It's only a matter of time, for all of you," The guy said before completely disappearing. The last thing we heard from him was his sinister laugh.

"What was that about," I asked.

"I don't know. He just attacked me when I was getting my baseball stuff," Lucas said.

"What did he mean 'all of you' and is he even human," Ike asked.

"I don't think he was human, unless humans can do just disappear into a black mist created out of nowhere," Lucas said.

"Wait, all of us? If he tried to attack Lucas then he might be after us. And if he is, then he saw Red isn't with us," I said.

"Meaning he's gonna go after Red next," Lucas responded wide-eyed.

"We have to find him," Ike responded. We quickly rushed out of the door in hope of finding him before the other guy did.

_Meanwhile_

Red was running down the sidewalk in hopes of getting to Kendo practice before getting in trouble. Unknown to him a black mist was forming behind him.

* * *

Okay, that's the end of chapter 1! Hope you guys like it! No complaints about Red, Lucas and Toon being smart please. I did that on purpose. Tell me what ya think about it too please!


	2. Chance

Author Note:

First off I'd like to thank Lag, Danaxiel and Diagon for reviewing the first chapter. Glad you guys liked it. Technically, yes, this is an AU fic. And I'm glad others liked it at as well. Now on to chapter two!

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything.**

_Chapter 2: Chance_ _Red's P.O.V_

I was halfway to Kendo practice when I felt an uneasy serge of energy flow through my body. As if I had just ran a mile non-stop with weights, my legs began to feel weaker. All the muscles in my body began to get weaker. Time seemed to slow down around me. Slowly, I turned my head, just in time for a pair of hands to reach out and grab me. Trying to struggle out of its grip, I froze when I felt an ice cold blade nearly pierce through the flesh on my neck. Someone or something placed a hand- no, claw- over my mouth. I could practically feel whatever was holding me breathing down my neck, sending chills down my spine.

"Pathetic little pest. It's hard to believe you are one of _them_. No matter. Now will you come quietly or am I going to have to slit your throat," It said. My eyes widened in fear. "I take that as you'll come quietly"

I glared at the thing. Rage was built up in my body. The creature smirked and pushed me to the ground. I looked at him in wonder until I saw a strange mist appear behind him. I froze, not knowing what to do.

"Such an easy target; Red Trainer age 13, holder of his mother's Life Crystal. Then again, you don't know that," It taunted. I stared at it.

"Life… Crystal? What are you talking about," I questioned. It smirked before looking away. A perfect chance to escape. The creature began talking about what he meant, but I didn't bother to listen. I needed to get away.

"… You and you're friends are the keys," The creature said before turning around. I had already taken off running. "You insolent little brat!"

I ignored his comment and continued running. Luckily we were close to the park. I ran toward the park and took cover in the trees. I took a small breather before continuing my escape. I ran through the trees to give me some cover from my pursuer who was most likely looking bellow.

"Come out you little brat. I won't hurt you," I heard the creature say from bellow. How could he have caught up to me so fast? I stopped where I was before looking for a solution out of this place. I looked back down, only to see that he disappeared. I frantically looked around until I felt breathing down my neck sending chills down my spine. Slowly I turned around and saw him. He pinned me to the tree trunk.

"Letmegoletmegoletmego," I struggled. His grip tightened, and the crystal on my bracelet started glowing a little.

"No, you are one of the keys we need, and you won't escape me," the creature said, tightening his grip more so. My bracelet was giving off a brighter green light.

"ISAIDLETMEGO! LETGO," I screamed. The green glow intensified, lighting up the whole park.

The creature let go of his grip and backed away, covering his eyes. As he did vines sprout out and wrapped around him, squeezing the life out of him. Thorns on the vines caused him to bleed mercilessly. More vines sprouted out and just attacked him. The sight of blood had always scared me, and this was no different. I freaked out and backed up a little more, but only until I slipped off the bark and miraculously landed on the ground safely. The vines had caught me and placed me on the ground.

I heard a scream of pain from the creature above. I looked up and saw the creatures form change. The vines released the body and I watched as it dropped to the ground. The vines seemed to evaporate from the scene and some green dust blew onto my bracelet. Blood was dripping from his seemingly lifeless body and puddle of blood was forming below him. I couldn't take the sight anymore. All I knew was that I blacked out.

_Ike's P.O.V_

We found Red's Kendo bag on the sidewalk as we were running towards his class.

"Guys, this is bad. Red wouldn't just drop his bag here. Something must've happened," Lucas cried.

"I know. But I have a gut feeling that he's still okay. Trust me on this," I said. Toon and Lucas just nodded silently. I turned back down towards the path, before spotting a bright green light coming from the park.

"Well, we know where to check next," I pointed out.

"Obviously," Toon responded.

"This isn't a time to play around, we gotta find Red before something bad happens," Lucas urged before running ahead. I followed with Toon right behind me.

By the time we reached the park we the light had faded and we heard a pained cry coming from the eastern side of the park. We quickly rushed over in time to see what looked like vines evaporate into thin air. Not only that, but blood was dripping from a tree branch and a body lying lifeless on the ground. Lucas walked over to the scene but saw another figure leaning on a tree trunk.

"RED," He yelled out. That caught our attentions as we faced the unconscious boy, lying limply on the tree trunk, luckily still breathing. His clothes were stained with blood spots and green dust was floating around his bracelet.

"What could have happened," I asked myself, but Lucas and Toon heard my question.

"It could have been anything; exhaustion, fear, anything. But judging from the amount of blood here, I think his phobia just took over his body and he passed out," Lucas responded.

"Phobia? What phobia? Red's practically healing your wounds when you guys get hurt," I responded.

"That's because it's not that much blood involved, but this is a different situation. This is death, or at least close to death. He's had this fear since we were little. This much blood just freaks him out into a state of fear or shock that takes awhile for him to recover from," Lucas said quietly. I was about to respond when Toon interrupted.

"So sorry to interrupt but we need to check if this dude's alive and get Red to a doctor before he goes into shock. Plus we need to find a way to clean up this mess," Toon said hurriedly.

Lucas and I looked to see the body, but as we did the body seemed to be glowing, almost as if it was evaporating. Toon turned around and looked at it in plain shock.

"It wasn't glowing a second ago. What's going on," He asked. Lucas and I shook our heads, not knowing what to do. After that, in a mere second, the body transformed into an energy ball. Another second later, it was gone.

"What just happened," I asked. Lucas and Toon were confused as well.

"Something's wrong I can feel it," Lucas responded.

"No time for that, we need to get Red to a hospital and fast. Come on," Toon said. I quickly turned back to Red and carried him on my back as we rushed towards the hospital.

_Meanwhile_

"It seems as though Waluigi failed, even with the power we gave him," An unknown man said from the shadows.

"The boy's power activated at a time when he was in danger. So in order to capture them, we have to befriend them and make them trust us," Another voice said, this time female.

"We still need to keep an eye on them. We need that power,"

"In due time, in due time,"

_Back with Toon and gang, continuation Ike P.O.V_

We had been running for a good ten minutes and Red's condition had worsened. He had really gotten pale and his body was starting to decrease in temperature. He started to sweat as well.

"This isn't good," Toon said.

"Hey, the hospital is just up ahead. I can see it from here," Lucas pointed out. I looked up and saw that we were only a few more feet away.

"Kick it into high gear guys," I shouted as we ran faster towards the hospital.

We ran through the automatic door and practically collapsed on the floor once inside. The receptionist saw us as we collapsed.

"Boys, this isn't a play ground. If you're going to race, don't race into a building," She lightly scolded. I gently placed Red on the floor to check his condition. He had started shivering.

"Toon, let me see your jacket," I asked. Toon nodded and handed me his green jacket, which I immediately placed on top of Red.

"Miss, you've gotta help us, please. He needs help, and fast," Lucas pleaded.

"Help who- Oh, my," She said as she saw Red on the ground. She got on the phone and called for a doctor and a stretcher.

Within minutes several doctors came with a stretcher. They carefully, and quickly, placed Red onto the stretcher. Quickly, they rolled him off into one of the ER rooms. We intended to follow but were stopped by one of the doctors.

"No one under 14 is aloud, sorry boys. You have to wait out here," he said.

"But-"I started, but the doctor interrupted.

"No buts kid," he said, before rushing off towards the room.

"Talk about a jerk, Ike's almost 17," Toon responded. He stuck his tongue out as the door swung closed behind the doctor.

"Come on, might as well call Dad and tell him what happened," I said. "We'll ask to use the phone."

"But we don't even know what happened, Ike. What are we gonna say? 'Oh Dad, we were attacked at home by something and it went after Red, who we later found at the park, unconscious, and while we were getting him to the hospital he went into shock'? I don't think that would work," Lucas whispered.

"Let's just say that we found Red, he was hurt, so we took him to the hospital but because of his phobia, he went into a state of shock. Nothing about that creature until we know more about what happened and who sent it. Got it," I said in a calm voice. Toon and Lucas nodded as we went over to the receptionist.

Okay, this is the end of chapter 2. Hope this was okay. Red's phobia will be explained next time. So yeah. Umm, bye for now.


	3. Answers?

Author's Note: First off, thanks to Lag and Diagon for reviewing. Most of your questions will be answered in the chapter.

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing.**

_Chapter 3: Answers? Lucas' P.O.V_

"I really hope he's okay," I muttered softly.

"I do too Luke, I do too. But this has been a problem since we were little. I doubt we could stop it if we wanted to," Toon responded. Ike looked at both of us.

"How exactly does Red has hematophobia?" Ike asked. Toon and I stared at him before looking down.

"This makes more sense than Luke's Sciophobia, actually it partly explains it," Toon began. Ike looked at us confused.

"You're afraid of shadows Luke?" Ike asked.

"That shadow creature didn't exactly help the cause. Besides, we know Toon has astraphobia and you have cryophobia. Face it, we're each afraid of something. Red just freaks out though. I sorta is our fault though," I said looking down.

"How did you- never mind. Anyway, how could it be your fault? I doubt it was completely your fault guys," Ike responded.

"It was-" I started but Toony stopped me.

"If anyone's to blame it's me Luke. He warned us after all," Toon said looking down.

"What happened?" Ike asked again.

"When we were four, I got the idea of climbing a tree. Well, actually, the largest tree in the park. I had dragged Lucas along and tried to show off. Red had warned us about not climbing the tree seeing as I did have a small… fear of heights. Though I quickly got over that.

*flashback*(A/N: This is Toon's flash back)

_Lucas and I had looked around, pretty much bored. An idea struck my head. It was actually a pretty stupid idea._

"_Hey Luke, wanna go climbing with me?" I asked._

"_I don't know Toony. Red and Mom said it's dangerous to climb. We could get hurt," Lucas responded._

"_Hey, it's not like we'll climb that high. Only a few branches," I responded._

"_I guess so, but I thought you were afraid of heights?" Lucas questioned._

"_Mom helped me with it. I'm not a scaredy cat anymore," I responded with a huff._

"_We never said you were," Lucas responded before we headed for one of the trees._

"We actually chose a tree at random. It just so happened to be one of the larger trees," I said.

"_I'm still not sure it's safe. Shouldn't we wait for Red?" Lucas asked._

"_Nah, we don't need him to be worried. Besides, we aren't going to high," I said._

"Not going to high my butt Toon," I said.

"Yeah yeah Lucas. I hear ya," Toon responded.

_I careful started climbing, using what strength I had to pull myself up. Lucas was following behind slowly, having to use a little more strength to pull himself up. I quickly pulled him up too the first branch and watched as he sat._

"_This is a great view," Lucas said, carefully watching the small scenery._

"_We aren't high enough! We need to climb up more," I complained. Lucas looked at me confused._

"_You said we wouldn't climb too high Toony," Lucas responded._

"_Yeah but we aren't even that high up. We could jump down if we wanted to," I said confidently._

"_Yeah, if we wanted to get hurt. Any higher and we'll get in trouble. Plus we'll worry Red too much," Lucas said, looking down at the ground._

"_Stop being a baby Luke and just trust me. Only a few more branches, I promise," I responded. Lucas hesitated but silently agreed. I almost jumped up right then, but didn't in fear of falling down. We started to continue our climb and after a few branches up we heard Red call for us._

"_Toony! Lucas! Come on out! It's time for lunch!" he shouted out. He was looking around down below. I looked down as I was climbing one of the branches and froze._

"_Toony? Are you okay? Toony? Toony? Gah!" I heard from Lucas. I looked over to the boy and saw as he stumbled on the tree branch…_

"I remember that," I responded, looking over to Toon. "It was strange, I actually saw someone, or something in the tree with us. When I tried to go and check on you, the figure just pushed me down."

"What did the figure look like?" Toon asked.

"It looked like a wolf, but it had a few cat-like features," I said. Toon's eyes widened.

"So did I," he muttered before continuing on.

_Lucas started to fall and I quickly stretched out my hand to try and grab him. I missed by an inch and as I did I felt something ram into me. I looked behind me and saw the wolfish figure, its eyes gleaming and it was smiling. I stared at it until I hit one of the branches hard and fell unconscious. I could hear the screams from Red as he shouted for help…_

"When we woke up we were in the hospital, we had somehow not only survived the fall but only ended up with a broken wrist and ankle. Red was in the room with us, relived to see us. But something was different about him," Toon ended.

"Later we found out we could have bleed to death if Red wasn't out looking for us. But because of him finding us and our fall, it was his first real encounter with so much blood. He freaked out," I said.

"How'd you guys get through that without a concussion?" Ike asked.

"As if we know," Toon responded.

"Wait but-" Ike started.

"Sorry to interrupt but shouldn't we call Mr. Greil? If we don't then we can't go in to see Red until he wakes up," I responded. Both of their expressions changed from confused to sorrow.

"I almost forgot about that," Toon mentioned, rubbing his head.

"I'll go call him," Ike said, taking out his cell phone and dialing the phone number.

* * *

_Unknown_

"Those boys know nothing about their pasts! We should capture them now!" A wolfish figure claimed from a group of many.

"No, stick with the plan. We must find a way to befriend them. At least until we know the Greil will not be a problem," the female figure responded. "To make it fair, one of my girls shall go. When the time is right that is."

"I still say we should capture them now," the wolf said.

"We do not want what happened to Waluigi to happen to you as well. Do not question my judgment, is that clear?" the female responded with a piercing glare.

"Yes milady,"

* * *

_Back with the others_

"Dad said that he'll be here in a few minutes with Mist as well. He'll clear things up and we can hopefully see Red. He said that once Red is released then he'd tell us something. I'm not sure what, but he said we were old enough to find out," Ike said. Toon and Lucas let out a sigh in relief.

"What do you think he wants to tell us?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know but he sounded serious," Ike responded, taking a seat. Lucas and Toon followed after, all three remaining quiet until the arrival of the two Greil's.

"Ike! Lucas! Toony!" A voice called out. The three boys looked to the entrance of the building to see Mist waving at them with Mr. Greil right behind her. Ike sighed at the cheerfulness found in his sister's voice. He knew she wanted everyone to stay optimistic, but if she knew what really happened then maybe she'd understand.

His father quickly went up to the front desk to talk with receptionist, while Mist bounded towards us. Ike could feel the atmosphere tense a bit. Toony and Mist never saw eye to eye very well and at times she got on Lucas' and Ike's nerves. The only one who could deal with Mist and not get too annoyed was Red.

Mist quickly ran over to us and choked the boys in a group hug. Her voice changed drastically as she cried out, "Oh my god! I was so worried! When father told me what happened! I started to tear up!"

"Can't… breathe…" Toon struggled to say. His face was cherry red. Mist released her grip, and the guys quickly inhaled a breath.

"Mist, don't do that again. Please," Lucas begged. Mist pouted.

"It's not my fault. You guys worried me sooooo much," Mist responded. Ike was about to respond when his father came over.

"We're aloud to go in now boys," Mr. Greil said. The guys and Mist ran over to him and they went through the doors.

* * *

The group walked through the busy halls carefully looking around for Red's room. After several minutes of looking they finally found the room. The doctors however made them wait outside for a while. Mr. Greil took the time to figure out what had happened. Time slowly passed by and the tension in the air seemed to linger. Another doctor walked out of the room.

"Mr. Greil? You and your family may enter now. The boy has already recovered but we may have him stay overnight just to be safe. He's sleeping right now, but should wake up soon," The doctor explained. Mr. Greil nodded.

"Umm… Mist, why don't you wait out here? I need to talk to the boys about something very important. Is that okay?" Mr. Greil asked. Mist looked confused but agreed. The trio looked at Mr. Greil, confused, as he led them into the room. He closed the door, trying not to make a noise. Lucas and Toon pulled up a chair next to Red's bed while Ike stood staring at his father, wondering what was going on. Gawain looked over to his son and 'adopted' sons. A look of confusion was written all over their faces. Gawain pulled up a chair next to his sons and told Ike to sit down somewhere. Ike complied by taking a seat on the edge of Red's bed. The boy in question was still asleep. Gawain sighed.

"I really should wait for your brother to wake up in order to tell you this, but seeing the circumstances it's best if I don't. I should have told you this a while back but I wasn't sure if you were old enough. I still believe you're not old enough to hear this though. But you need to know this," Gawain began, looking down.

"Know what dad?" Ike asked, a look of worry painting his face.

"It's time you knew the truth about your parent's deaths," Gawain responded.


End file.
